bgchallengefandomcom-20200215-history
Cassius
' Leader: '''Cassius '''Type Specialization:' Ghost Run By: '''Myracuulous '''Badge: Paranoia Badge Gym Description: Nightshade Manor is an old mansion just outside of a small town, designed in classic Victorian style and abandoned shortly after its construction when a plethora of ghost pokemon decided to move in. Legend has it that an ancient ghost pokemon once ruled the mansion, and had the power to seep into a human being and possess their very soul. Strangely, sightings of this legend stopped exactly when Cassius moved in. Trainers who wish to challenge the gym must weave their way through the maze-like mansion. The building has been haunted for so long that doors seem to vanish and reappear, and even staircases don't always lead to the same place twice. The wild ghosts that live in the mansion have been told not to interfere with challengers, but don't always listen. Actual battles occur in what was once the grand ballroom. A huge tarnished gold chandelier lights up the decaying finery of the room, which is lined with huge windows and creepy old portraits. The leader usually issues his commands from atop the mezzanine that surrounds the room, while the challenging trainers are given a small raised and railed platform on which to stand. '' ''Leader Description: For a public figure like a gymleader, very little is known about Cassius. When the ghosts of Nightshade Manor were becoming a problem, terrorizing trainers and the nearby town, the Pokemon League sent their champion to investigate. A few days later, the building opened its doors as an official gym, with Cassius as its leader. The mystery of how such an experienced trainer appeared out of nowhere is still unsolved. The only clue is the disappearance of a rather cruel young man who tried to enter Nightshade Manor a month or two before it became a gym. That trainer was never heard from again. The townsfolk nearby say Cassius bears a striking resemblance to him, except for the purple hair and blood red eyes. Pokemon Used: '''Newer trainers generally fight some of the wild pokemon that live in the mansion, usually a Gastly or Haunter, a Shuppet, a Duskull, a Misdreavus or Mismagius, and sometimes a Litwick. Other ghost-types have also been known to make an appearance. It is worth noting that Cassius does not consider himself to be the trainer of all the pokemon he uses, though they do all obey his orders unquestioningly. On occasion, a ghost comes to respect a challenger so much that it asks to leave with them. More advanced trainers, or anyone Cassius dislikes, can expect to face a full team of dangerous and fully evolved ghosts. Expect to encounter a Gengar, a Dusknoir, a Mismagius, a Spiritomb, a Rotom (sometimes with an appliance) and the Chandelure that guards his ballroom. Cassius often focuses on tactics of self-sacrifice, using moves like Perish Song, Destiny Bond and Curse to take out healthy opponents with weakened pokemon. His ghosts work well as a team, setting up traps or taking damage for each-other while a trap waits to be sprung. '''Badge Recipients: None yet! Category:Gymleader Profiles